User blog:YesImaUmbreon/Flood Escape 2 Legit Admin
Flood Escape 2 Legit Admin (FE2LA) is a map made by ForgotenR4 aka Umbreon. The admin gui is based off of the FE2MT GUI. Alert: Sends a alert to all the players currently in the server (Arg1: Text to send) Load ID: Same as Load ID from FE2MT GUI (Arg1: ID of map to load or list of maps(see Map packs)) Enable Map Requests: Adds a button to FE2MT GUI called request which is used to add a map to a request list. Change Lobby Music: Changes the lobby music, Requires rejoining to hear it (Arg1: Music id) Give Rank: Give admin (Arg1: Player, Arg2: Rank number) Better Spectate Mod (BETA): General bug fixes to spectate Toggle Game Alerts: Toggles alerts for when people die, press a button. etc. Practice Mod (BETA): Adds a speedrun timer and makes it so you automatically get put in the lift Minigames Mod (BETA): Nothing at the moment Full Take Over: Takes over parts of FE2MT to allow access to more features Truly Random Maps: Makes it so map selection isnt effected by the current difficulty Enable Discord API (ALPHA): See Discord API Full Take Over+: Takes over even more parts of FE2MT for even more features (ALPHA) Map List: A list of all the maps currently loaded, has three buttons "Remove", "Remove(Safe)" and "Force Next Map" Player List: A list of all the players currently in the server, has six buttons "Goto", "Bring", "InfAir", "Kill", "Ban" and "Kick" Admin List: A list of all the admins from that server, (not including ForgotenR4 and Crazyblox) has one button "UnAdmin" Ban List: A list of all the players that have been banned from that server, has one button "UnBan" Req Map List: A list of all the requested maps from the "Enable Map Requests" button, has two buttons "Accept", "Decline" Restore Map List: A list of all the maps that got safe removed (after 5 mins the maps will disappear), Has one button "Restore" *-1 = Creator (ForgotenR4 & Crazyblox): Access to everything *0 = Owner: Access to everything *1 = Admin: Access to Ban, Unban, Remove Map *2 = Mod+: Access to InfAir, Kick *3 = Mod: Access to Kill, Alert, Goto, Bring *4 = Player+: Access to Load Map, Remove Map (Safe), Restore Map You can load maps packs by using FE2LA '''Load ID option, map packs are loaded the same way as normal maps, the list must have a comma seperating the maps like this: "1711371165,2715625102,2751926568,2821281953" upon clicking Load ID it will begin loading all the id's in order. '''FE2LA can connect to your discord server, this requires a manual setup from ForgotenR4 due to the way it works, after the inital setup it can be used from the click of a button The discord API can read/send messages, this means that it can run commands, the current commands are: *!cmds - show command screen *!ping {message} - test command *!loadMap {mapId} - loads/requests a map into the game *!mapList - sends the list of all the maps *Owner Only *!r2l - makes it so !loadMap would load the map *!l2r - makes it so !loadMap would request the map into a list this could be useful for streamers so instead of them needing to read a fast flowing list of messages they can just have it load into a list or load automatically. ForgotenR4 has said the admin also gives him and Crazyblox a creator role, the creator role cannot be interacted with by anyone else making it impossible to Kick, Ban or UnAdmin ForgotenR4 or Crazyblox. Creator role also gets access to loadstring, this is to help ForgotenR4 test. '''FE2LA '''also automaticly gives ForgotenR4 a animated umbreon skin. FE2LAPage1.png|Page 1 FE2LAPage2.png|Page 2 FE2LAPage3.png|Page 3